World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth is the seventh expansion for World of Warcraft. The Alliance attacked Lordaeron and the Horde destroyed the great tree Teldrassil. The factions are at war. Between the Alliance-controlled Eastern Kingdoms and the Horde-controlled Kalimdor is the Great Sea. It is in this Sea that a majority of the expansion will take place. Overview From official World of Warcraft Expansion Fact Sheet:http://blizzard.gamespress.com/World-of-Warcraft-Battle-for-Azeroth-BlizzCon-2017-Press-Kit :Azeroth paid a terrible price to end the apocalyptic march of the Legion’s crusade—but even as the world’s wounds are tended, it is the shattered trust between the Alliance and Horde that may prove hardest to mend. :In World of Warcraft®: Battle for Azeroth™, the seventh expansion to Blizzard Entertainment’s acclaimed massively multiplayer online role-playing game, the fall of the Burning Legion sets off a series of disastrous incidents that reignites the conflict at the heart of the Warcraft® saga. As a new age of warfare begins, Azeroth’s heroes must set out on a journey to recruit new allies, race to claim the world’s mightiest resources in order to turn the tides of war, and fight on several fronts to determine whether the Horde or Alliance will lead Azeroth into its uncertain future. * EXPLORE TWO FABLED KINGDOMS – As a champion of the Horde, travel to Zandalar to persuade the trolls to lend their naval might to the war effort. As a defender of the Alliance, sail to the seafaring kingdom of Kul Tiras, home of Jaina Proudmoore, and rally its inhabitants to fight for your cause. Once you’ve successfully recruited one of these proud kingdoms to your faction, infiltrate the enemy’s newly claimed territory. * REDISCOVER AZEROTH AS NEW ALLIED RACES – Take a new form for your adventures as new playable Allied Races. Embark on a quest to earn the favor of the Lightforged draenei, Highmountain tauren, Nightborne, Void elves, Dark Iron dwarves, and Zandalari trolls to unlock each race and add their strength to your faction. Create a new character and complete the full leveling experience to earn a distinctive Heritage Armor set. * PLUNDER THE ISLANDS OF THE GREAT SEA – Explore Azeroth’s uncharted isles in Island Expeditions. Battle in groups of three as you race against cunning rival intruders (or enemy players) to collect the island’s resources and fuel the war effort. Constantly evolving challenges await as you traverse frozen landscapes near Northrend, open the gates of an abandoned Gilnean castle, navigate a war between elementals, and more. * CHARGE INTO THE WARFRONTS – Head to the frontlines and take part in a large-scale, 20-player cooperative Warfront to claim a key strategic location. Build up your faction’s forces, lead the charge as your troops siege the objective, and fight the enemy commander in this new PvE mode inspired by classic Warcraft RTS battles. * INFUSE YOUR ARMOR WITH TITANIC MIGHT – Seek out Azerite, an invaluable new resource that has emerged in the Legion’s wake. Imbue the Heart of Azeroth—a legendary neck piece entrusted to each hero by Magni Bronzebeard—with Azerite to customize your armor with new powers and traits. * BATTLE TO LEVEL 120 – Trace the seeping corruption of the Blood God to the Underrot, unearth the secrets of a lost titan vault, escape from the Drust Land of the Dead, and more as you quest through 10 new levels—then continue to grow in power through new World Quests, raids, dungeons, and more. New zones There are two new faction-based zones, each with three continents. These are Kul Tiras for the Alliance and Zandalar for the Horde. * Kul Tiras: Kul Tiras was founded 3 thousands years ago. Over the next 2500 years, they build an enormous Navy. It is ruled by four houses and there are three main Territories. * Zandalar: Ancient troll empire. Today they have a powerful naval force which makes them sought after by the Horde. The continent is in turmoil. There are three main regions. New level 110 - 120 subzones * Tiragarde Sound: Capital city of Kul Tiras. Our Hub. Led by Katherine Proudmoore. Monster hunters. Sea monsters. Trouble with pirates. * Drustvar: Forested mountain region; Ruled by House Waycrest. Supply arms to Kul Tiras. Drustvar is cursed. * Stormsong Valley: Ruled by House Stormsong. Provides ships to Kul Tiras. Each ship must be blessed. Dark forces are invading. There are lots and lots of quillboars. * Zuldazar: Capital of the Zandalari - will also be the capital for the horde. Ruled by King Rastakhan. We will investigate an uprising. Stop blood troll invaders. * Nazmir: Was a lush forest but started sinking into the sea. Is now a festering swampland. We will need to defeat blood trolls. We will need the help of power Loa, the troll gods. Uncover titan secrets. * Vol'dun: Once a vibrant jungle, but is now a desert. Since the desert is uninhabitable, prisoners are exiled here. As we explore Vol'dun, we will come across a race called Vulpera, a fox-like creature. Dungeons and Raids Dungeons *Tol Dagor *Waycraft *Shrine of the Storm *Siege of Boralus * Freehold * Atal'Dazor Raids *Uldir: Halls of Control, 8 bosses, Titan quarantine facility. Face off against the source of the Zandalari's corruption. Player's will face off against Queen Azshara. Additional changes *'Allied races': Our new allies will join the factions and players will be able to unlock the ability to play their race. There are 6 planned for launch. Horde: Nightborne, Highmountain tauren, Zandalar itroll. Alliance: Void elf, Lightforged draenei, Dark Iron dwarf. Additional races are planned for the future. *'Heart of Azeroth': Our world is direly wounded. Players will be summoned via Magni Bronzebeard to Azeroth herself. She will gift players with a medallion called the . Her life essence seeps from the world in the form of azerite. When players wearing the medallion come in contact with azerite, this sought after resource becomes a source of power for selected pieces of armor, providing players a way to level them up. This feature replaces the artifact system of World of Warcraft: Legion. Currently the plan of development is to limit the upgrade system to 3 pieces of armor. Players will be able to choose the stats they want to better fit their playstyle. *'Island Expeditions': 3-Player Coop with optional 3v3 gameplay. Players will explore uncharted isles across the Great Sea. There is azerite and other unclaimed resources bubbling to the surface that is highly sought by both factions. Complete varied and dynamic objectives with a large variety of challenges to overcome. Race against advanced AI opponents designed to thwart players using tactical and strategic moves that consistently change. Optionally, players can choose to race against other players, creating a 3v3 PVP environment. *'Warfronts': Large scale conflict on the homefront. Fantasy anchored in Warcraft 2, RTS roots. 20 player versus NPC armies. Build structures, research upgrades. *'World PvP changes': PvE vs PvP server division will be removed. Players will be able to opt into PvP on any server. Media Images Videos File:World_of_Warcraft_Battle_for_Azeroth_Cinematic_Trailer File:World_of_Warcraft_Battle_for_Azeroth_Features_Overview References See also * ''Battle for Azeroth'' portal at WoWWiki External links Category:Battle for Azeroth Category:Games Category:Products Category:Warcraft computer games